Anniversary Gap Attack
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Blaine was going to serenade Rachel for their anniversary. Even if it meant going back to the dreaded Gap. Sequel to Boyfriend.


Anniversary Gap Attack

Blaine was going to serenade Rachel for their anniversary. Even if it meant going back to the dreaded Gap. Sequel to Boyfriend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I am back from the most amazing vacation ever and I missed you all! So I came up with this sequel to my other story "Boyfriend". You don't really need to read "Boyfriend" but it would be nice :) I'm working on the next chapter for "Counterfeit" so it may be out in a couple of days, but it depends on my schedule.

Anyways this story was inspired by the song "When I Get You Alone" and the Warblers Gap Attack.

Read and enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Today was there anniversary and he wanted nothing more than to serenade her with songs filled with the love he carried for her in his heart.<p>

But she was working. Working where you may ask? The infamous Gap that had haunted his dreams until he met her. She cleared everything up for him. She made him the happiest guy on earth when she said yes to be his girlfriend. The memories of him serenading her on the football field _always_brought a smile to his face.

Their relationship had blossomed as each day, minute and second went by. His life was pure bliss until she came bearing news that she was part of the Gap Corporation.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her; it was just that it brought back the embarrassing memories when he sang to Jeremiah all those months ago. (It didn't help the fact that she was also working in the exact Gap store that Jeremiah had also worked in.) He didn't feel anything towards Jeremiah anymore, it was just the thought of the place that brought back feelings of rejection and he couldn't help but think about what Rachel would do if she didn't like it.

He thought through all of the problems that he may face and one that kept bothering him was that she could easily be fired. So he called her boss and explained what he was hoping to be able to do if she approved and she did without hesitation.

He held another meeting with the Warblers, who gladly obliged to assist him again as they had all grown quite fondly of Rachel. He took the extra effort to ask New Directions if they wanted to join and most of them happily agreed saying that they would be there.

So it was set. Blaine Anderson was going to once again serenade Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>He stood outside of the entrance of the Gap store and sighed. It brought back embarrassing memories and a feeling of rejection. He felt as though he couldn't do it. But he had too because he loved her. Loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else, so he was going to man up and walk into that store and sing his heart out to her.<p>

He walked in and noticed some of the Warblers (who were dressed casually) around the store pretending to browse through the clothes and he also saw a few of the New Directions members doing the same thing.

He inhaled and exhaled as he looked around and then he saw her. Her back was facing towards him but he felt the butterflies in his stomach that he always got whenever he saw her. He gestured towards the Warblers and now there was no turning back.  
><em><br>Bum bum bum bum...  
>Bum bum bum bum...<br>Oooh...  
><em>  
>He started walking behind her and sung the words into her ear causing her to gasp slightly as she turned around.<p>

_Baby girl, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached<br>Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_Mmmm  
>You makin' dogs wanna beg<br>Breaking them off your fancy legs  
>But they make you feel right at home, now<em>

He stared deeply into her eyes and slowly started to trail his hands down her sides but stopped at her hips and gripped them tightly.  
><em><br>(Ooooh)  
>See all these illusions just take us too long<br>And I want it bad...  
>Because you walk pretty,<br>Because you talk pretty,  
>'Cause you make me sick<br>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
><em>  
>He let go of her and started walking around her.<p>

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
>Asking for a raise<br>Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
>So does she want me to buy her things?<br>On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, my shirt,<br>My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
><em>  
>The Warblers started circling around them with their backs turned on them. He gestured towards her and danced around her.<br>_  
>(Ahhh)<br>When I get you alone ('lone)  
>When I get you you'll know babe (know<br>When I get you alone ('lone)  
>When I get you alone now<br>(Ahhhh... oh)  
>Come on<br>Oh yeah-yeah_

He placed a finger to his lips then pointed to her.

Baby girl you da shhh  
>That makes you my equivalent<p>

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
>All right<br>All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
>Aint you got some photographs?<br>'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
>Yes you did, yes you did oh<br>_

He ran behind her and when she turned around he was nowhere in sight. When she turned back around she felt someone hug her from behind and knew it was Blaine when she heard the lyrics being sung into her ear.

_(Ooooh)  
>All these intrusions just take us too long<br>(Ooooh) And I want you so bad...  
>Because you walk steady,<br>Because you talk steady,  
>'Cause you make me sick<br>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'  
><em>

Rachel was able to escape his grasp around her waist and started to playfully walk away from him while gesturing with her finger for him to follow her.

_(Ahhh)  
>So I pray to something she aint bluffin',<br>Rubbin' up on me  
>Well does she want me to make a vow?<br>Check it  
>Well does she want me to make it now?<br>On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, my voice,<br>My crew, my mind, my father's last name?  
><em>

He gladly followed after her as she walked behind the checkout counter and then he jumped onto the wooden table in the middle of the store and danced.

_(Ahhh)  
>When I get you alone ('lone)<br>When I get you you'll know babe (know)  
>When I get you alone ('lone)<br>When I get you alone now (it's all mine)  
><em>  
>Blaine jumped off the table and started walking towards her. She kept backing up until she bumped into one of the round tables causing her to sit down on it. He came up to her and put his hands on either side of her as he sang the last words to her.<p>

_When I get you alone_

"Happy anniversary." He said with a grin on his face.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Blaine happily kissed her back and he was pretty sure he heard cheers from across the room but he couldn't really pay any attention to that because the way that Rachel's mouth was moving against his was distracting enough.

When they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen she whispered breathlessly, "Ever…since you told…me about…the Warbler's Gap Attack…I always dreamed of you…singing me this song…rather than to that Jeremy guy."

"His name's Jeremiah" Blaine replied teasingly.

"Way to ruin the moment Blaine." She teased back

"Well I-" He couldn't finish because she tugged on the collar of his shirt and pulled his face even closer to hers, "Blaine Warbler. Shut up and kiss me."

He didn't need her to ask him twice because he pulled her forward into a passionate kiss.

"Your...face...still tastes awesome." She managed to say breathlessly.

He laughed and said "I might have to say the same about you" and he pressed his lips against hers again.

Their anniversary could be put into the terms of awesome but it surely rocked their world.

* * *

><p>The last line is so cheesy! haha but I just wanted to incorporate Rachel Berry's famous words to Blaine Warbler :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed it and please review! If there are any spelling errors please feel free to tell me!


End file.
